Truth or Dare? GallagherVs Blackthorne
by Shootforthemoon12
Summary: The gang plays a game of truth or dare. What will happen? first fanfic pointers are appreciated :)Rated T for swearing and suggestive writing COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the gallagher girls series that right belongs to ally carter**

Chapter 1

Cammies POV

the girls and i where all in our room...sleeping well that is until the boys came in anyway.I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I reacted instantley (as any spy would) and kicked my attacker springing up out of bed. Iheard a faint groan and heard

"Relax gallagher its just me!" i heard my boyfriend say

"oh, shit zach I am so sorry!" i squeaked

"It's okay Gallagher Girl" he said standing up and smirking.

Uh oh that smirk is not good "Zach" I said "what are you thinking?"

"Just admiring how beatiful you look in those pajamas." he said smirking again

I looked down at myself. I had a tight pink tank top black short shorts and a half shirt that said "bite me" with a pair of fangs on it. realizing what zach was thinking i Blushed.

"Come here Gallagher Girl." said Zach pulling me towards him and fitting his lips to continued for a couple minutes until macey got impatient and shouted

"Yo, are you guys gonna stop making oout anytime soon or are you going to make us vomit?"

"sorry Mace" i said blushing

"So what do u guys wanna do" asked grant

"ooooooohh we could play truth or dare" exclaimed Macey

We all agreed until Macey dropped the bomb on us.

"did i mention its STRIP truth or dare.' she asked inoccently Bex Liz, and I glared at her but she and the guys had grins on their faces.

"ugghhhh Macey i am so gonna get u for this." I threatened.

" I second that" said Bex While Liz just blushed furiously.

"ohh come on girls dont be a wuss." Macey said "now evrybody here are the rules. if you refuse to do a dare or answer a truth the penalty is the removal of one peice of clothing. whoever the bottle lands on has to either pick truth or dare. Got it?"

we all nodded yes and sat in a circle and Macey spun first. it landed on me i groaned.

"Cammie truth or dare?" macey questioned

"Dare" i said immeadiately.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with... zach. In the closet Go now."

**(sorry for the cliffy guys any suggestions pm me kk biiii)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maceys POV

"ughhh Mace..." cammie complained.

"Now now dont be stupid we all no you want to.!" Exclaimed macey.

"Fine mace but u better watch your back" cammie said wiggiling her eyebrows suggestively as she grabbed Zachs hand and led him into the closet.

Oh shit she is definitely planning somthing

but after a few seconds you could hear faint moans coming from the She will forgive me.

"Sure sounds like they are enjoying themselves" Said Grant. Which earned him a wack on the head from Bex. I looked at Nick and saw him raking his eyes up and down my body. I smiled and said

"Nicky, my eyes are up here." he got a scared look in his eyes before he looked away. I looked around only to see Bex and Grant in a heated make out session and liz And Jonas talking quitely to eachother. Probably about some stupid nerd gadget thing. I sudddenlly walked over to Nick, plopped down on his lap, and feircely kissed him. He was too surprised to kiss me back at first, but quickley recovered from his shock and kissing me with the same feiry passion. We stayed like that for like 10 Minutes.

then realizing Zach and Cammie were still in the closet I decided to throw a pillow at Bex and Grant and yell

"Cameron Ann Morgan get your cute butt out here right now! We have to keep playing the Game its been 12 minutes Already." I faintly heard Zach Swearing in Farsi under his Breath. Oopsies Sounds like Zach is mad at me. But the Closet door opened and a flushed Cammie and a Smirking Zach came out. I grinned.

"Soo.." Said Bex"were you kissing or having full on Sex?" She got a very angry glare from Cammie

"Alright Everyone Calm down " I said "Cams its your turn."

Cammies POV

Ohhh Mace was so gonna get it. Ithought sitting on Zachs Lap. I spun the bottle and it landed on Nnick I Grinned when i heard nick go "oh shit " under his breath.

"Truth or Dare Nicky?" I asked

" Truth, you scare me sometimes Cams." he replied

"Whats your biggest secret?" i questioned

"you sure you want me to tell them Cams?" he asked

"Yes i'm fine with it i mean they are gonna find out eventually they are spys after all." i Answered

"Alrighty..." He said " Cam is my sister."

I smiled when everyone stared openmouthed at me and nick.

"What?!" Macey Bex and Liz screeched at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Macey asked a little more softly

i looked at nick and said "I Don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORR THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES**

**Thanks for all the reveiws guys ur awesome!**

**~gallaghergirl429**

Chapter 3

Nicks POV

"Seriously cam 'i dont know" Macey sreeched "I just found out that my boyfriend and my bestfreind are freaking siblings and the best you can come up with for an excuse is 'I Don't Know?!"

"Mace..." i Said "I'm sorry but we had to make sure we could trust you. ALL ofyou. if the circle finds out we are sibling theyyy will use it against us. And i couldn't take that chance, not with my little sister. I will do anything for her even give myself up, I already lost my dad i cant lose her too."

Sighing Macey sat down " i Still Dont understand why you couldnt tell us we all love you. BOTH of you we are there for you. Forever and always."

"forever and always " the Girls all repeated smiling.

Jeez sometimes I just dont get girls I mean seriously'forever and Always' how stupid is that

"guys" i said "can we please get back to the game?"

"Yes" they all said at the same time

i sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Grant and i grinned. Just the person i wanted to looked scared. and he should be.

"Truth or dare" i asked him.

"Dare"he said autimatically

"i Dare you to let Bex give you a hickey."

He scoffed "Easy" as he toook bex into the other they came out i just smirked and said " did i mention you Can't cover it up?"

Bex shot me a death glare. I swer if looks could killli would be dead.

Cammies POV

"Grant" i whined "hurry up and spin the bottle."

He just looked at me shot my brother one more Glare, put his arm around Bex, and spun. It landed on me . Shit this ain't good.

"well, well cams you know the question. What will it be? Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Truth" i said warily

"Are you a virgin? And if not who was your first?"

My heart dropped into my stomach. Everyone, including my Best Friends AND Zach thought i was. But i never told them what happened that summer while i was being tortured. I was Raped and i never told them.

"Ummm... No, I'm not a virgin."

All of their mouths hung open as they stared at me.

**(mwahahahhaa cliffhanger i will update soon please reveiw)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES. THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER**

**previosly...**

_"Ummm... No, I'm not a virgin."_

_All of their mouths hung open as they stared at me._

* * *

Cammies POV

As they stared at me I started to get nervous. Nick was the first one to recover from hiy turned in s Shock. And that shock quickly turned int anger. He lunged at Zach assuming he was the one I lost my virginity to but the truth is I dont no who Raped me. It seemed to have gone on for hours and hours. hours of absolute pain and guilt.

"NICK" I screamed "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH ZACH!" everyone looked really confused by that.

"Then who took your Virginity?" Questioned Macey.

"I don't know!" I said and with that i burst into tears."I'm Sorryy..." I said Sniffling. "I should have told you guys I was just really embarrassed and scared and totally confused. I didn't know how to tell you guys. It was just so Horrible." And with that i burst into yet Another round of Angry tears.

I looked up after i was crying and saw tears streaming down Macey, Liz, and Bex's Faces. Bex NEVER cries like EVER. They all then jumped up and hugged me. we were all bawling now. After I composed Myself I got up, walked to Zach and stood in front of him. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. Then out of nowhere he pulled we into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered into his shoulder.

"you have nothing to be sorry for Cammie. NOTHING. I swear when I catch the sick bastard who did this to you,,," he trailed pulled away so I could look at him. Still holding on to my shoulders he whispered "You could have told me. I'm here for you. Forever Gallagher Girl."

I pulled him into a tight hug and then Kissed him. "Forever." I repeated.

When we broke apart I went over to Nick and hugged him. "Cams..." He whispered in my Ear. "We have to tell Mom."

"But Nicky... I cant it's too hard." I whispered.

"Cams they need to know." he said. "They need to know."

I sighed and nodded my head broke away from Nick and headed for the door. Macey and the others moved to follow me. But i stopped them.

"No guys, I need to do this on my own." I said and walked out the door and towards my mothers office.


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY...

_"But Nicky... I cant it's too hard." I whispered._

_"Cams they need to know." he said. "They need to know."_

_I sighed and nodded my head broke away from Nick and headed for the door. Macey and the others moved to follow me. But i stopped them._

_"No guys, I need to do this on my own." I said and walked out the door and towards my mothers office._

Cammies POV

As i walked to my mothers office I couldn't help but worry about what she would think of me. I didn't now if she would be sympathetic or dissapointed, angered or sad, or maybe she would think i was weak. I mean I didn't fight back. Then again I couldn't I was strapped to the chair.

I knocked on my Moms door and heard someone say "come in."

"Mom... I need to talk to you." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh-my-gosh, hunny whats the matter?" My mom questioned in a sympathetic voice.

"Well... you know how I was captured and tortured last summer."I answered. "While I was there someone raped me." Taking a deep breath I told her exactly what happened.

_Flashback..._

_I woke up to find myself blindfolded and tied to a chair. As I was struggling to get free I heard footsteps Instantly my spy training kicked in. I struggled more and more until finally I got one of my hands out of the ropes. Just as I was about to untie the other ropes a hand grabbed me by the hair and whispered in my ear_

_"Now, Now Cammie dear, no need to struggle, we want you on our side thats all." The voice whas rough and deep, a man._

_I am shaking my head no and he gets very angry. All of a sudden he let go of my hair and pulled down my shorts and underwear down. It felt like it went on for hours but it was only for a few minutes. I tried to fight back but my hands and feet were tied to the chair and I couldn't get free. The more I struggled the worse it was._

_Flashback Over…_

I looked up only to see my mother looking at me with pity and sadness written all over her face.I felt small like the whole world was crashing down around me.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" My mom asked "You can trust me."

"I Know I can Mom I just feel so weak. Like I'm helpless, like i can't do anything right." I said looking down at the floor.

"Cameron Ann Morgan you have nothing too be ashamed of. It was not your fault!" My mom exclaimed.

we talked for a bit about my classes and then around 11 I excused myself and went back to my Zach was waiting for me when I got there but everyone else was asleep. As I layed down next to him he pulled me to him, together we fell asleep tucked together like spoons.

THE END

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS! I wish i did tho...**

**PM me with ideas for more fanfictions and please reveiw hoped you liked it **

**LOVE you guys! 3**


End file.
